Royal Blossoms I: Upon A Winter's Eve
by RyokodreamerX
Summary: Tenchi finds several secrets about the town and school, which he’s in. When he meets an already enrolled student named Ryoko things get weirder. Not only that but he thinks he might be in love with her! Tage and the rest of the cast is here too! R


RyokoDreamerX  
  
Royal Blossoms I: Upon A Winters Eve  
  
Chapter 1- But hey who's perfect?  
  
Pg-13  
  
Romance/Angst/Drama/Supernatural/Horror/etc.  
  
Tenchi is a collage student who finds several secrets about the town and school, which he's in. When he meets an already enrolled student named Ryoko things get weirder. Not only that but he thinks he might be in love with her! T/R fic! Will be rated R in later chapters but for now Pg-13! R&R  
  
Snow fell upon the concreted ground and melted into water. The wilds blew across every tree making a sound of laughter. A cyan haired girl sat at the branch of one of those trees. That tree was the only one with cherry blossoms on it. The blossoms were rich and healthy no one knew how but whenever she's around life takes place. Ryoko Hubaki was her name she had been enrolled in SintCryst. Collage for a year already. She knew all students and teachers. There was no one who hated her and no one who angered her like some. Satin Crestkill was her best friend and her childhood friend. They never would have a fight and stay apart for even a minute! Christopher Stine he was everyone's dream boy but these two girls just didn't find him their type. Christopher had asked Ryoko and Satin out on dates before but always got turned down.  
  
Ryoko smiled at herself she had heard about the new student coming to the school. His name? Tenchi Masaki, she had heard that he was the most attractive guy they knew excepting Christopher. Ryoko had been dying to meet this Tenchi since two days before.  
  
"Tenchi? Cute name heaven on earth really cute" Ryoko whispered to herself. Ryoko knew that the new student doesn't know that her whole town was covered with creatures of the unknown. Vampires, werewolves, shape shifters, etc.  
  
Ryoko wondered if he was a vampire like most of the students? That was a question left unanswered. Ryoko licked her fangs and looked at the moon it was time, time for lunch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He boarded the plane with pure nervousness. He never went or ever saw a school that was pasted with witch trials, monsters, vampires, etc. He knew it would be hard for a normal guy like him to mix with monsters of all categories. But lucky he had a cousin who goes there named Satin Crestkill. She was a monster, a vampire, he wasn't sure how but they were related somehow but hey how's perfect? He found his seat and sat down taking his bags in his hands he put them in the empty seat next to him. He took out a book from one of the bags and had his name written in cursive it read "Tenchi Masaki AKA DarkPrince". It was one of his diaries, which he took with him everywhere he went. He always had something to write down there was never an empty page or missing dates.  
  
He took a purple ink pen and opened the book to an empty page with a masked evil guy in the corner of the page. He wrote down: -  
  
Dear Diary, Well here I am on this plane to Kyoto. The town Kyoto I found out it was named after a girl! Her full name is Kyoto Milo Hubaki. She was a witch who practiced black and white arts. Her father had went to war and died at very young. She was attached to her father more than her mother but of course she was torn when she found out a year later he was dead. She pulled a curse on the school without knowing and it burned down with her within it. Creepy right? Well at that time it was named "Royal Blossoms" I never found out why it was named that it was too beautiful of a name to give such an evil school. But after it burned to the ground 10 years later they rebuild it and named it SintCrystal but everyone knows it as SintCryst. For short. The school still teaches black arts but I didn't sign up for it. And I don't plan too. Well there isn't much to say only I hope I don't met any of Kyoto's relatives who go there because I heard she has three cousins who go there and all three are sisters. One is in her first year and one who is the oldest is in her second year. And the eldest one is a boy he is in his third year. I heard he's nice but I still don't want to meet any and I mean any of them.  
  
Tenchi AKA DarkPrince  
  
He closed the book and looked out of the window he was now two minutes away. Then he saw something that caught his eyes a girl on a broom she was flying after a boy also on a broom. Tenchi rubbed his eyes thinking it was his imagination but it was not. The plane stopped and Tenchi got off. There was a bunch of people going everywhere. He saw a few witches and warlocks around no vampires or other creatures. Tenchi looked around for his cousin she was suppose to pick him up from the airport. Tenchi finally spot her she was with a friend with cyan hair the girl was stunning, a truly beautiful sight. He walked up to them and saw Satin in a look of shock she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Tenchi??" Satin hugged him in a bear hug and said, "I missed you, and you never wrote you dope! Anyway are you sure you want to come to my school cause you know" Satin said drawing pictures with her fingers.  
  
The cyan haired girl grabbed Satin's hand and said "You want to make magic here? Satin get out of your imagination and come to reality!" She screamed in a high voice.  
  
Tenchi giggled at her she was beautiful and had an amazing voice. Satin smiled and said "Well anyway Tenchi this is Ryoko Miko Hubaki. Ryoko this is Tenchi Masaki"  
  
They shaked hands and then it slapped him across his face so he asked "Hubaki?" Ryoko smiled evilly and said, "So you know about my cousin who burned the school down"  
  
Tenchi laughed nervously and thought to himself 'God I just said I didn't want to meet any of them and blam in my face. But she's just plan beautiful I can't be mean to her'  
  
All three walked to the parking lot there was over 3,000,000 cars. Tenchi looked nervously around and then looked at Satin and then at Ryoko. Ryoko just had a smile on her face she knew Tenchi was looking at her. Satin opened her hand and closed it a broom came out of nowhere. Ryoko did the same only hers was more longer and was made of gold and silver Satin's was only silver. Ryoko then said, "You ever rode one?"  
  
Tenchi then said "No, I'm not a"  
  
Satin cut him off with a slap on the back and said, "Of course he have but he forgot Ryoko mind giving him a ride?" Satin was lying anyone could tell.  
  
Ryoko looked at Satin in curiosity and then caught the picture 'No this boy isn't a witch! God I'm going to have a mortal on my broom? Ah well at least he's cute' Tenchi got on Ryoko's broom and they went off into the air.  
  
Ryoko saw Tenchi struggling so she decided to help him a bit. Ryoko turned around to face him and took his arms she wrapped it around her waist and turned back to the sky. He blushed but brought himself closer to her now making her blush. Ryoko grinned and said "Hold on tight I'll take you for a ride" she whispered and then yelled at Satin "Satin I'll be right back I'll take your cous here for a trip around ok?" Satin took a while and then said "Ok but be careful you know what I mean," Satin said in a warning voice.  
  
Ryoko grinned and turned her broom around it went higher into the sky. "Well what would you like to see today?" Tenchi smiled and said "The school if you don't mind?" Ryoko smiled and said "Tonight's your night Masaki" Ryoko flew with her broom to a big school with crystal windows and glass not brick.  
  
Tenchi looked in shock and asked, "This is a school it looks like a palace!" Ryoko giggled and said "Well we Hubaki's think well big and crystal like" Tenchi still had that smile. He already liked her. Ryoko then asked him another question "Did you ever see the crystal gate?" Tenchi looked at her and said, "No what's that a gate made of crystal?"  
  
Ryoko laughed and said "No! It's a hotel and a beautiful one me and you'll be staying there" Tenchi then looked at her in shock and asked, "You're my roommate?" Ryoko smiled and nodded and said, "If you don't mind it is my room and it's pretty big"  
  
Ryoko stopped in front of a huge building. She then teleported them into the building. Tenchi set him foot on ground and looked at the walls all was crystal and mirrors. Ryoko grabbed his hand and pulled him into a room and Satin was waiting in the room on the computer. She looked at them and smiled she then said "Ryoko guess whom we got an E-mail from?" Ryoko looked annoyed and said "Tell him that for the last time we ain't going out with him!!!!"  
  
Ryoko jumped on the bed and took off her shoes. Tenchi took a seat near the computer and said quickly "Don't close the window! It's a virus it'll kill your computer!" Tenchi grabbed the mouse and undo the virus. Ryoko looked at him and said "Thanks"  
  
He smiled and said "Happened to mine and I got killed" Tenchi took his books out and two fell on the floor. The two books started to float he looked at Ryoko she was doing something with her hand and the books came to her. Ryoko opened one, which Tenchi grabbed right away. Ryoko looked at him and was about to ask when he said, "It's my diary sorry" Ryoko nodded and opened the other one it was a drawing book.  
  
Ryoko was shocked he was good at it. Ryoko turned a few pages then stopped and looked up at him she asked, "Can you draw me?" Tenchi looked at her in shock and said right away "Yes!"  
  
Satin laughed and said "Ryoko damn you got some fans! Come see this" Ryoko turned to Satin and took her seat. Tenchi walked near to Ryoko and read the notes: -  
  
Ryoko please go out with me I'll be at RoyalChases at 9:00 P.M be there. Frank  
  
Hey there babe ok you turned me down but I know you have something in there for me and babe tell me whats going on wit you? Your sexy body going around in the school making every guy drool go out wit me pleaseeeee. Christopher  
  
Ryoko I know we're friends but I want to be more I want to know you. Ands I mean really know you met me in my room tonight 517 bye be there and you'll have a night you'll never forget. Ted  
  
Hey there Ryoko what's up? If that Chris is bugging you again tell me anyway where we going tonight? Tage  
  
Ryoko smiled and said "All these guys have to stop! Except for Tage"  
  
Tenchi then asked without thinking, "Who's Tage?" Tenchi slapped his hand on his mouth and blushed lightly. Ryoko looked at him and said, "Why you wanna know?" Tenchi blushed and said "It just came out I didn't mean anything" Ryoko laughed and said "It's ok well anyway Tage's my boyfriend more like my soul mate"  
  
Satin rolled her eyes and said to Tenchi "Tage is the second cutest and Ryoko got lucky to get him Christopher is after both me and her but he can't get us" Ryoko laughed at the comment and then heard a knock. Ryoko turned to the door and yelled "Come in yah don't have to knock yah know!"  
  
Tage walked through the wall and walked up to Ryoko kissing her on the forehead the both cheeks and then on the lips. Tenchi felt a bit of jealously but knew he couldn't fall for her she's a witch! Tage looked up and saw Tenchi and smiled he then said, "Hey there what's your name?"  
  
"Tenchi Masaki" Tenchi said in a low voice. Tage looked at him and then said "A witch huh?" Tenchi then said "I'm mortal" Tage backed away and laughed "You're going to my school and you're mortal what are you going to do if someone do this to you?"  
  
Ryoko pulled Tage back but he continued and Tenchi's hands were cuffed with police cuffs. Tenchi tried to pull them off but Tage just laughed and Satin didn't want to get involved.  
  
Tenchi got angry and concentrated then the cuffs broke into blue crystals. Tage looked in shock and smiled "You liar you are a witch!" Tenchi was now confused. 'How did I do that?'  
  
Satin looked in shock "How how you never told me you were a witch! Your father is mortal but of course stupid me! You got it from your mother!"  
  
"WHAT? MY MOTHER'S A WITCH!" Tenchi yelled his mother never told him that. Satin nodded and said, "Also a vampire but her son can only take one and you took witches side"  
  
Tage smiled and Tenchi saw his fangs. He was both vampire and witch. Tage then said "Sorry I wanted to see if you were fit for our school anyway you can hang with us anytime"  
  
Tenchi nodded and then turned to Ryoko she was smiling and very evil one too.  
  
After that day school came  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
"Tenchi Masaki" The teacher said in a high pitch voice.  
  
The girls in the class were deeply in thought imaging them selves in his arms. Christopher however was jealous now he had two guys to worry about Tage and Tenchi.  
  
"Tenchi take a seat wherever" The teacher gave him his books and he walked over to a purple haired girl. She was royal looking.  
  
"Hi my name's Ayeka Jurai," the purple haired girl said  
  
Tenchi smiled at her and said "Tenchi Masaki how'd you do?"  
  
"Pretty fine what are you? Vampire or witch?" Asked Ayeka she was wearing a skirt up to her knees and a long sleeve shirt with the words written "Hottie of the year"  
  
"Witch you?" Asked Tenchi he was attracted to her but she seemed to tight with the royal act.  
  
"Witch, well kind of you see I'm half mortal" Ayeka said hoping he would say anything mean to her.  
  
"Me too" Tenchi said smiling he actually found someone just like him.  
  
Later at lunch  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Everyone was outside girlfriends and boyfriends were busy making out. Tenchi caught Tage and Ryoko behind a tree he was kissing her on her neck and her hands in his hair.  
  
Tenchi still felt something for her. She was so simple and yet so hard to get! Tenchi looked around for Ayeka and found her setting in a corner she was reading her book.  
  
Tenchi walked up to her and sat down making her jump. She smiled and said "Hi hmm I sound stupid don't I?"  
  
Tenchi laughed and said "No you don't you sound just perfect"  
  
Ayeka blushed and closed her book she then started "Do you know about the history of this school?"  
  
Tenchi nodded and asked, "Is there any relations with Kyoto and Ryoko Hubaki?"  
  
Ayeka thought and said, "Yes her and the other two we all are friends Ryoko and me are close"  
  
Tenchi smiled knowing that as long there friends he's on the safe side. Christopher then came and looked at Tenchi "Hey there"  
  
He sat in front of Ayeka and asked "Ayeka babe what you doing tomorrow night?"  
  
Ayeka looked at him in anoyyance and said "Going to the stars now if you don't mind I was talking with TENCHI HERE!" Ayeka slapped Christopher and then smiled at Tenchi.  
  
Meanwhile Tage and Ryoko were having a chat "Tage Christopher is discovering his true power I'm scared" Ryoko hugged Tage. Tage smiled and said, "As long you're with me you can never be harmed remember I'm the last remaining Ryan" Ryoko nodded and kissed him on the lips.  
  
Christopher over heard them and grinned to himself 'Ryoko you just wait when I finish getting my training you'll be mine to have and keep' That's when a blue haired girl hugged Christopher  
  
Christopher turned red of anger and slapped the girl and yelled "FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT INTERESTED!"  
  
Everyone was shocked at his outburst, even the blue haired girl. She had a few tears then ran into the school. The teachers were looking out of the windows and said to themselves "They act like highschoolers not collage people"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Well that's about it for the first chapter the second chapter is going to be coming soon.  
  
And once again vote for which you think should be together. This time the choices are: -  
  
Tenchi/Ayeka, Tenchi/Ryoko, Tage/Ryoko, Tage/Satin, Christopher/Mina, Christopher/Tativina, Christopher/Ryoko  
  
My vote is let me see I don't know cause I still have to think of story lines for it well now I'm going with Tage/Ryoko.  
  
Now who is going to choose Christopher and Ryoko? I doubt anyone is going choose them two. Plus he is going to be blamed for a rape so why even give them as a category? Well I'm not that mean if you vote for them I'll put them but like I said I doubt it!  
  
Please if you haven't read the other story please do it's called Within Darkness there's love. 5 chapters are up and 6 is coming soon!  
  
Chapter 2-Roses are white, tulips are red, cherries are sweet, but you're more (R.A.W, T.A.R, C.A.S, B.Y.M)  
  
That fic might have a song within it. I think it's written by me and not too good but hey who's perfect?  
  
RyokoDrmX AKA AmethystAngell  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~ 


End file.
